The purpose of the Morris Brown College Research Program is: (1) to encourage faculty in the natural and social sciences, mathematics, nursing, psychology, and recreational therapy programs to pursue basic research in the areas alcohol, drug abuse, and mental health (ADM); (2) to strengthen the research environment that supports research in these areas; and (3) to provide research participation experience for undergraduate students which will encourage them to pursue post-graduate studies and research in alcohol, drug abuse, or mental health fields. Founded in 1881 by the African Methodist Episcopal (A.M.E.) Church, Morris Brown College is one of seven historically black colleges in the Atlanta University Center consortium. It is a private nonprofit coeducational 4-year college with over 1,800 students majoring in 35 fields of study including ten ADM- related fields. Ten faculty members have indicated an interest in carrying out research in the ADM research areas. Three of these faculty have submitted full proposals and four faculty have submitted concept papers and plan to develop more complete projects in the future. The Research Support Program proposes to support faculty research development through several activities. A Research Support Advisory Committee will be created to advise the e President for Academic Affairs of the needs and concerns of the research faculty at the college. A Faculty Small Grants Program will accept small grant applications from faculty, review them for potential scientific merit (or send them out for review) and fund pilot studies necessary prior to seeking funding from government agencies, foundations, or industry. Other support will include providing computerized literature searches, site software licenses for the Science and Mathematics Local Area Network so faculty can share research-related software, provide close grantsmanship mentoring by senior scientists and experienced writers, support travel to scientific workshops to assist faculty in keeping up with state-of-the-art research techniques, and initiate a Visiting Scientist Program so senior scientists may visit the campus for extended periods of time. An additional goal of the project is to involve undergraduate students in all aspects of research through assistantships.